Totally Real
|season=2 |number=17 |image=File:Totally Real title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=April 23, 1990 |writer=Jim Trombetta |director=William Fruet |previous=Video Messiah |next=Max }} "Totally Real" is the seventeenth episode of the 2nd season of the War of the Worlds TV series. Plot Debi is caught up in a fight simulation developed by the aliens to study human creativity. Synopsis The Morthren, using a holographic computer game, study human creativity. Their champion, Sendac, battles to the death with human opponents furnished by an accomplice, Nikita, while audiences bet on the outcome. Harrison and Suzanne develop a serum enabling two people to mind-link, seeing through each other's eyes. Debi, scoring highly on Nikita's computerized career aptitude-testing simulator, is kidnapped and forced to battle Sendac. Informed by a witness, the team crashes the "games". Kincaid links into the game to help Debi. The fleeing Ardix kills Nikita. Harrison discovers the game is remotely controlled by Mana. Deceived by the game, Debi nears kills Kincaid. When Harrison mind-links with Sendac, Malzor cuts the power to avoid detection, causing Sendac to die. Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Jared Martin as Harrison Blackwood *Lynda Mason Green as Suzanne McCullough *Adrian Paul as John Kincaid *Denis Forest as Malzor *Catherine Disher as Mana *Rachel Blanchard as Debi McCullough *Colm Feore as Nikita *Tre Smith as David *Julian Richings as Ardix *Belinda Metz as Scoggs *Michael Woods as Sendac *John Tench as Gambler #1 *Elena Kudaba as Gambler #2 *Antony Audian as Hood *Peter Szkoda as Stoner Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by Jim Trombetta *Produced by Jon Anderson and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Original Music by Joe Delia *Cinematography by Maris H. Jansons *Film Editor - Geoff Craigen *Casting - Susan Forrest *Production Designer - Gavin Mitchell *Art Director - Rolf Harvey *Set Decorators - Gareth Wilson and Greg Chown (uncredited) *Costume Designer - Delphine White Makeup Department *Jenny Arbour - Hair Stylst *Inge Klaudi - Makeup Artist *Jordan Samuel - Assistant Makeup Artist (uncredited) Production Management *Lan Lamon - Post-Production Supervisor *Susan Murdoch - Production Manager *Michael Sheehy - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *Nan Skiba - Assistant Production Manager *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Terry Ingram - First Assistant Director *Chris Lamon - Third Assistant Director *Ken A. Smith - Second Assistant Director *David Warry-Smith - Second Unit Director Art Department *Dan Bezaire - Property Master *Greg Chown - Lead Set Dresser *Malcolm Glassford - Lead Set Dresser *Bruce Grant - Lead Props *Henry Jesiak - Lead Set Dresser *Ken Sinclair - Set Dresser *Stuart Land - Sculpted Main Title Alien Hands (uncredited) *Andriy Pereklita - Props: Second Unit (uncredited) Sound Department *Yuri Gorbachow - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Post Audio Supervisor *Don Grundsten - Boom Operator *Dennis Hill - Foley Artist *Anthony Lancett - Sound Effects Editor *Tom Mather - Sound Recordist *John Sievert - Foley Artist *Mark Wright - Dialogue Editor Special Effects *Nancy Howe - Prosthetics Assistant *Andrew Kenworthy - Prosthetics Designer *Marianne Klein - Special Effects Coordinator Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist Stunts *Ted Hanlan - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Christophe Bonnière - Director of Photography: Second Unit *Jon Cassar - Camera Operator *Duane Gullison - Generator Operator *Jeff Hohener - Second Assistant Camera *Michael Iwan - Grip *Scott Keates - Grip *Alan Lennox - Best Boy *Bruce Macaulay - Still Photographer *Michael "Flash" McDonald - Electrician *Steve Morrison - Electrician *David Moxness - Gaffer *Daniel Narduzzi - Key Grip *David Pamplin - Best Boy Grip *Glen Treilhard - First Assistant Camera Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Isabel De Biasio - Wardrobe Mistress Editorial Department *Stewart Dowds - Assistant Editor *Gary Mueller - Film Transfer Coordinator *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Location Management *David Coombs - Location Manager Music Department *Steven Cohen - Composer: Main Title Theme *Music Performed by Joe Delia *Fred Mollin - Composer: Main Title Theme Transportation Department *Eddie Bowman - Transportation Coordinator *Jeff Steinberg - Picture Vehicle Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *James F. Breithaupt - Production Accountant *Kathryn Buck - Continuity Supervisor *Janet Gayford - Production Secretary *Sheri McGrath - Script Coordinator *Deborah Nathan - Script Consultant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Regina Robb - Production Coordinator *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External links *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0744065/ Totally Real] at IMDb *Antithesis: Totally Real (War of the Worlds 2x17, Part 1) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Antithesis: Totally Real (War of the Worlds 2x17, Part 2) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive *Antithesis: Totally Real (War of the Worlds 2x17, Part 3) at TrenchcoatSoft Interactive Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes